pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
United Arms
*50 }} ''' '''is the first mission of Operation: Catalyst of Co-Op Campaign. The players assumes the role of Pixel One. After Pixelarican forces managed to push The Coded out from Pixelarican soil, the horde commenced an attack on various Pixelarican allies. In response, Task Force: PIXEL was assigned to a newly-formed special forces group; JSOC-Echo, where they are tasked to eliminate the remaining Coded defenses in the port city of Mareilles. Synopsis On their way to NATO firebase on the outskirts of Marseilles, Command informs the team that they will be part of JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad. He also informs that the leader of the squad; Evanson; a veteran SAS operative is currently waiting near the entrance of the base. In addition, Spectator will be taking over command during the operation. Upon arriving, Evanson greets his new teammates, but questions on the team's silence during combat, stating that their silence would likely get their entire team killed. Evanson then leads the team to the rest of the team, where the task force meets Flemming; another SAS operator, who is the team's combat engineer. Fortin; the team's gunner and a French special forces operator. Messer; the team's grenadier and a KSK operator. And Deadpan; the team's designated marksman and a GROM operator. The rest of the team exchanges their greetings, however, NATO command ordering all elements to mobilize cuts the squad's welcoming party short. The squad boards their APC's and await combat. Fighting alongside NATO forces, the task force is briefed by Spectator that they are tasked with assisting an assault force attacking a Coded command post on the front lines. Evanson leads the team and flanks around enemy lines to soften up defenses. The joint task force fights through light resistance and reaches the command post, where they flush out and neutralize any defensive positions utilized by the Coded, allowing NATO forces to move up and eliminate the rest of the positions and uploads Gordon's virus to disable their spawning ground. Spectator follows up with the the joint task force, and informs that the Coded is falling back to the shore. NATO command wants to use this opportunity to fully shut down their spawning grounds. Within minutes of entering the battlefield, heavy fighting on the streets and inside buildings ensues. The EU/French forces fought back against Coded resistance while the joint task force infiltrates behind enemy lines through tight alleyways and buildings. The 4 suspected Coded spawning grounds were quickly eliminated. However, the joint task force was later retasked to aid the defenses against a Coded amphibious attack near harbor. NATO forces quickly scramble to defend the harbour, with the joint task force guarding the left flank. While the Coded were relentless with their assault, the defenders managed to hold the invading force back. The Coded then unleashes a swarm of drones to overwhelm NATO defenses. Despite taking heavy losses, NATO forces along with the joint task force manages to hold on and soften up the swarm until air support eliminates the rest of the enemy forces, however, a few jets were shot down when a Coded warship along with an armada of destroyers and cruisers enters the battlefield. Category:Co-Op Campaign Category:Levels of Co-Op Campaign Category:Operation: Catalyst